Harry Potter change le passé
by flocfloc
Summary: Et si a la fin de la bataille finale Dumbledor demander a Harry d'aller dans le passer pour empêcher qu'il y ait tous ces morts? Que se passerait il?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

Harry avait quitter Poudlard depuis 1 ans maintenant et si il était sur le quai 9 ¾ aujourd'hui s'était pour attendre Ginny, sa petite amie qui était en 7° année et qui ne devrait pas tarder a arriver pour passer les vacances de Noël avec lui et sa famille, au 12 square Grimmaurd. Enfin le train arriva et les élèves descendirent.  
__ Harry! Tu est venu! _S'écria Ginny en lui sautant au cou.  
__ Bien sur, tu croyais que je serai ou?_ Lui demanda-il avant de l'embrasser, elle lui rendit son baiser et lui dit:  
__ Je penser que tu serais rester au QG de l'ordre et que tu m'aurais attendu là bas.__  
___ Je n'aurais pas put attendre encore. Allez vient tout le monde t'attend.__  
___ Comment y allons nous?__  
___ En transplanant, donne moi ta main._

Elle lui donna le main et il transplannèrent quelque minutes plus tard ils arrivaient devant le 12 square Grimmaurd ils entrèrent et Ginny dit bonjour a tout le monde ensuite elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour défaire ses bagages. Elle venait de finir quand on toqua à la porte:  
__ Entrez!__  
___ Je peut te parler._ Lui demanda Harry en entrant.  
__ Oui bien sur.__  
___ Je t'ai parler des Horcruxes?__  
___ Oui.__  
___ On en à déjà détruit 3 et on vient d'en trouver un 4°...__  
___ Pourquoi tu m'en parle vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour les détruire?__  
___ Non c'est vrai, je voulais juste te prévenir que nous allions le chercher, on l'a pas encore il est à Gringotts dans le coffre des Lestrange.__  
___ Comment allez vous faire?__  
___ Nous avons expliquer ce qui se passe aux Gobelins et ils ont accepter de nous aider a la volé.__  
___ Faites attention.__  
___ Ne t'inquiète pas on ne va pas rencontrer de Mangemorts on va juste cambrioler l'un de leur coffre._

Il parti avec Hermione et Ron. Ils revinrent plusieurs heures plus tard avec la coupe qu'ils détruisirent grâce à l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. A leur retour ils décidèrent d'arrêter les rechercher le temps des vacances de Ginny. Celle ci passèrent très vite et Noël arriva. Tout le monde était là sauf les professeurs de Poudlard qui était avec les élèves rester à l'école de magie. Ils reçurent tous un pull tricoter par Molly et beaucoup d'autres cadeaux. Vers le milieu de la soirée Harry demanda a Ginny de le rejoindre dans sa chambre, ce qu'elle fit.  
__ Ron ne va pas débarquer?__  
___ Non je lui ait expliquer ce que j'ai a te dire il me laisse la chambre tant qu'on est pas redescendu.__  
___ Et qu'est ce que tu a à me dire?__  
___ Et bien voilà... tu sais que je t'aime énormément et que si je t'ait quitter à un moment c'est pas parce que je ne t'aimait pas mais pour te protéger...__  
___ Oui bien sur...__  
___ Laisse moi finir!_ Lui dit il avec un petit sourire il l'assit sur sont lit et se mit a genoux devant elle ensuite il sorti une boite carré de sa poche et l'ouvrit, il y avait une bague a l'intérieur l'anneau était en or et une émeraude orné le centre.  
__ Ginevra Weasley accepteriez vous de devenir ma femme?_ Lui demanda-t-il._  
___ Oui, oui! _lui dit elle en lui sautant au cou.

Ils s'embrassèrent et il lui passa la bague au doigt. Ils redescendirent et tout le monde put admirer la bague que porté Ginny. Molly les larmes aux yeux vint embrasser sa fille et serré Harry dans ses bras, puis tout le monde les félicita.  
Soudain des flammes vertes éclairèrent le salon et Albus Dumbledor apparut dans la cheminée.  
__ Albus on ne vous attendaient pas!_ s'exclama Molly.  
__ Je sais et je suis désolé de gâché votre soirée mais j'ai apprit aujourd'hui que le professeur de DCFM a été tué pendant une attaque de Mangemorts. Ils me faut un remplaçant sinon qui sait qui le ministère va m'envoyai. J'ai penser a Remus mais comme Tonks est enceinte...__  
___ Moi!_  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry qui avait parler.  
__ Harry? Tu pense pouvoir le faire?__  
___ Je l'ai déjà fait pendant ma 5° année. Et puis sa me donnera l'occasion de faire des recherches a à la bibliothèque, ainsi que de rester avec Ginny.__  
___ Très bien, merci Harry, je vais tout de suite prévenir les autre professeurs, comment viendras tu?__  
___ Je prendrait le train avec Ginny.__  
___ Très bien à la semaine prochaine._  
Et Albus reparti comme il était venu.

Quelque jour plus tard ils fêtaient nouvel ans et ils retourner a Poudlard 3 jours plus tard.  
En arrivant devant les portes du château Harry embrassa une dernière fois Ginny et se rendit dans la grande salle ou une place lui était réservé à la table des professeurs. Les 2 mois qui suivirent le temps passa entre les cours et les recherches a la bibliothèque ils finirent pas découvrirent quel objet pourrait être le 5° Horcruxes '' Le Diadème de Serdaigle '' le problème est que cette objet avait disparut depuis plusieurs années. Il demanda donc aux membre de l'ordre de faire des recherche sur ou il pourrait être et c'est Luna Lovegood qui leur apprit qu'elle l'avait déjà vu. Elle vint au château et conduisit Harry dans la salle sur demande ou il trouvèrent le Diadème dans un coffret en bois. Ils le détruisirent et Dumbledor rassembla les membres de l'ordre dans son bureau et leur dit:  
__ Cinq Horcruxes ont été détruit il n'en reste plus que deux et je sais ou ils sont.__  
___ Quoi? Comment avez vous fait?__  
___ L'un d'eux est Nagini le serpent de Voldemort et le second c'est Harry lui même.__  
___ Quoi? Non je...__  
___ Alors Harry va devoir mourir?_ Demanda Ginny qui faisait partit de l'ordre depuis peu.  
__ Je suis désolé miss Weasley...__  
___ Non! Il peut pas mourir! Pas maintenant!_ s'écria-t-elle en quittant le bureau en courant.  
__ Ginny!_ s'écria Harry en lui courant après.  
Il la rattrapa dans un des couloir de Poudlard elle était en larmes.  
__ Ginny...__  
___ Je ne veut pas que tu meurt! Tue le! Et laisse cette Horcruxe ou elle est!__  
___ Je ne peut pas! Je t'aime et j'aimerais passé ma vie a tes côté mais promet moi une chose si je meurt ne vit pas dans le passé avance et vit ta vie.__  
___ Mais Harry, je suis enceinte, de deux mois.__  
___ Quoi?! C'est vrai?__  
___ Oui...__  
___ Oh ma chérie, je t'aime tellement._ Lui dit il en la serrant dans ses bras.  
Il aller l'embrasser quand le château fut secouer par une explosion puis deux.  
__ Qu'est ce qui se passe!_ Hurla Ginny.  
__ J'en sais rien. Vient!_

Ils sortirent du château et aperçurent devant les grilles des centaines de Mangemorts. Harry ressentit  
une vive douleur et porta sa main a sa cicatrice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

__ Harry!__  
___ Il est là, Voldemort est là. Cour prévenir Dumbledor et les autres!__  
___ Ce ne sera pas la peine Harry nous sommes là. Minerva occuper vous des élèves , que tout les élèves mineurs et ceux majeur ne voulant pas se battre aillent dans leur salle communes et n'en sortent pas. Les élèves majeurs qui veulent participer a la bataille le peuvent sauf les Serpentards._ Dit Dumbledor.  
__ Bien professeur, Severus vous venez?__  
___ Bien sur.__  
___ Non, j'irais tout seul, préparer vous au cas ou j'échouerais, et, Albus?__  
___ Oui Harry?__  
___ Je ne veut pas que Ginny meurt, elle est enceinte prenez soin d'elle._  
Il alla embrasser la jeune fille et se dirigea vers les grilles du château.  
__ Harry! N'y va pas! _S'écria-t-elle, mais Harry ne l'écouta pas et continua son chemin vers les grilles de Poudlard qui était grande ouverte.  
__ Je suis là!_ cria-t-il. _Je me rend si vous promettez de ne pas leur faire de mal! _dit il en désignant ses amis devant le château._  
___ Ha ha ha!_ Rigolèrent Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Le ''Seigneur'' s'avança et lui dit:  
__ D'accord, approche et prépare toi a mourir!_  
Harry approcha et laissa les Mangemorts faire un cercle autour de lui et de la face de serpent. Celui ci leva sa baguette et dit:  
__ Adieu Harry Potter __**AVADA KEDAVRA!**_  
Le jeune homme fut projeter dans les aires et atterrit quelque mettre plus loin. Voldemort fit lévité le corps de Harry vers le château un grand sourire aux lèvres. Plusieurs cris s'échappèrent des rangs des défenseur de Poudlard en les voyant arriver. Voldemort laissa alors tombé Harry au sol et demanda a l'un de ses Mangemorts de vérifier devant tout le monde s'il était bien mort. Drago Malefoy sorti des rang et se pencha sur Harry.  
__ Je le savais, je t'en pris débarrasse nous de lui._ Chuchota-t-il à Harry avant de se relever et de hurler:  
__ Il est mort!__  
___ Non! Harry!__  
___ SILENCE!_ s'écria Voldemort.  
Plus une seul personne n'osa dire un mot.  
__ J'ai fait une promesse à Potter, ne pas vous faire de mal si il se rendait. Comme si j'allais la tenir! Enfin si il y en a parmi vous qui veulent me rejoindre maintenant je leur pardonnerez de s'être opposer a moi._  
Des élèves s'approchèrent des Mangemorts et les défièrent du regard quand l'un d'eux brandit une épée et trancha la tête de Nagini en hurlant '' Armée de Dumbledor''! Neville Londubat venait de détruire la dernière Horcruxe.  
C'est comme ça que commença la bataille finale. Les combats commencèrent et Ginny s'approcha de Harry qui se relevé.  
__ Harry! tu est vivant!__  
___ Oui, je suis là_. Dit il en la serrant dans ses bras.  
__ J'ai eu tellement peur!__  
___ Moi aussi, vient avec moi._  
Il la conduisit dans une salle de classe vide et lui dit d'y rester jusqu'à a fin de la bataille.  
__ On va perdre beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui et je ne veut pas te perdre toi en plus. Alors ne sort pas de cette pièce._  
Elle accepta et il la laissa après l'avoir embrasser.  
Il se rendit sur le lieu de la bataille, il y avait beaucoup de morts des deux côté. Il stupéfixa plusieurs Mangemorts avant d'apercevoir Voldemort qui se battait en duel avec Dumbledor. Ce dernier l'aperçut et se déconcentra pendant quelque secondes se qui permit a Voldemort qui s'écria avec un grand sourire:  
_**_ AVADA KEDAVRA!**__  
___ Non! Professeur! Tu va payé pour tous ses morts!__  
___ Harry Potter? Tu n'est pas mort.__  
___ Non et maintenant c'est moi qui vais te tuer!_

Il levèrent leur baguette et le combat commença autour d'eux les combat s stoppèrent pour regarder se qui allait se passait quand au bout d'un moment les deux combattant s'exclamèrent en même temps:  
_**_ AVADA KEDAVRA!**_pour Voldemort.  
_**_ EXPELLIARMUS!**_ pour Harry.  
Les deux sorts se heurtèrent et la baguette de face de serpent se retourna contre lui et il mourut définitivement cette fois. Harry se retrouva debout entourer de Mangemorts et de défenseurs de Poudlard. En voyant le corps sans vie de leur maître les Mangemorts prirent peur et plusieurs prirent la fuite en transplanant, d'autre continuèrent les combats pendant que d'autres encore se rendaient. Harry se dirigea vers le château en arrêtant plusieurs Mangemorts mais il considérer la bataille finit, il rejoignit Ginny qui lui sauta au cou en le voyant.  
__ Harry! J'ai eu tellement peur!__  
___ Moi aussi Gin, mais c'est finit il est mort.__  
___ C'est vrai?__  
___ Oui, mais il y a beaucoup de morts de notre côté aussi.__  
___ Qui?!__  
___ Je ne sais pas encore pour les autres mais j'ai vu Voldemort tuer Dumbledor devant moi. Vient il faut rejoindre les autres maintenant._  
Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle qui avait été séparé en deux, d'un côté les morts, de l'autre les blessés. Ginny et Harry aperçurent Hermione qui pleurer elle avait une entaille assez profonde au dessus de l'œil, quand elle les aperçut elle les rejoignit et les serra dans ses bras.  
__ Hermione! Tu va bien? Ou est Ron?_ Lui demanda Harry.  
__ Ron est mort! Je suis désolé Ginny mais... _Une main s'était poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, un homme roux s'était approché, Charli Weasley.  
__ Charli! C'est vrai?__  
___ Oui, et se n'est pas tout... il n'y a plus que nous deux, ils sont tous morts.__  
___ Non... Papa, maman..._  
Son frère la serra dans ses bras.  
__ Harry, Sirius, Remus et Tonks aussi. _Lui apprit Hermione.  
__ Qui d'autre?__  
___ On ne sait pas il faudra faire une liste._  
Ils passèrent la nuit a compté leur morts. Le lendemain matin ils avait un liste:

_Albus Dumbledor__  
__Remus Lupin__  
__Nymphadora Tonks__  
__Sirius Black__  
__Severus Rogue__  
__Neville Londubat__  
__Luna Lovegood__  
Colin__ et Daniel Crivey__  
__Padma et Parvati Patil__  
__Le professeur Flitwick__  
__Alastor Maugrey__  
__Kingsley Shakelbot__  
__Rubéus Hagrid__  
__Ron, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill et Fleur Weasley._

Les nom de presque tout les professeur de Poudlard ainsi que des personnes faisant partie de l'ordre du phénix était également sur la liste.  
Il y avait encore beaucoup d'autre nom dessus Harry était en train de la lire quand le professeur McGonagall s'approcha de lui.  
__ Harry, c'est affreux tout ses mort. _Lui dit elle.  
__ Oui mais que pouvons nous faire? Je n'ai pas pouvoir de ramener les morts!__  
___ Justement je croit que le professeur Dumbledor avait une solutions, Parce qu'il m'a donné ceci pour vous au cas ou il na pourrait pas vous le donner lui même.__  
___ Merci._  
Il prit la boite que son ancien professeur lui tendait et alla s'asseoir. Il l'ouvrit et en sorti une lettre et une boite plus petite, il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

_Harry,_

_Si tu lit ceci, c'est sûrement que je suis mort, et qu'il y a des morts, beaucoup trop de mort. Je vais encore t'en demander beaucoup mon garçon. Au fond de cette boite tu trouvera un flacon de souvenir ce sont ceux de Séverus donne les au Séverus du passer. Tu trouvera aussi un retourneur de temps qui a été débrider. Il faut que tu retourne dans le temps, retourne au début de l'année 1978, sauve tes parents et ne laisse pas Séverus devenir un Mangemort tu doit tout changer._

_A toi de voir comment le faire sans changer trop de bonne choses._

_Albus Dumbledor._

_PS: a cette époque le mode de passe de mon bureau était suçaçide ._

Harry sorti le retourneur de temps de la boite et regarda son professeur.

__ Il me demande de retourner dans le temps pour sauver tout le monde._

__ Je m'en douter un peu, bien M. Potter, je croit que vous avez un voyage a préparer, bonne chance._

__ Merci professeur. Je vais me préparer et je partirais immédiatement_

Harry quitta le bureau et se rendit dans la tour de Gryffondor ou il récupéra la cape d'invisibilité de sont père ainsi que la carte du maraudeur. Il prit également un sac ou il mit des affaires de rechange, ainsi que l'album photo de ses parents que lui avait donner Hagrid il le passa ensuite sur son dos attrapa son balais qu'il réduisit et mi dans sa poche et mit le retourneur de temps autour de son coup.

Ensuite il tourna dans le sens des aiguille d'une montre le haut du petit sablier et il disparut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Harry réapparut dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, 20 ans plus tôt. En regardant autour de lui il n'aperçût aucune valises, les élèves ne devait pas encore être arriver a Poudlard.

_ _Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir traverser le château sans mettre ma cape._

Il quitta la tour et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, arriver devant la gargouille il prononça le mot de passe et la vis magique le conduisit devant la porte, il toqua et attendit que Dumbledor lui donne la permission d'entrer, ce qui ne tarda pas a arriver, il entra et Dumbledor surprit demanda:

__ Mais qui êtes vous?_

__ Je m'appel Harry Potter professeur et je vient de futur pour le changer._

__ Du futur?_

__ Oui professeur je vais tout vous expliquer, en fait c'est vous qui m'envoyer, je suis le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans et je suis né le 31 juillet 1980 a Londres._

Harry raconta a Dumbledor tout ce qui l'avait conduit a être dans sont bureau 2 ans avant sa naissance. A la fin de sont récit Dumbledor lui dit:

_ _Tout ceci est affreux, vraiment, je comprend que vous vouliez changer le futur et je vais vous y aider, puisque finalement c'est moi qui vous ait envoyer ici, même si je ne le sait pas encore. Par contre je ne dirait pas aux élèves qui vous êtes réellement a vous de voir si vous voulez le dire a vos parents et leurs amis. Pour les autre vous viendrait de l'académie de magie de Salem en Amérique, vos parents ont disparut et vous êtes venu a Poudlard car vous êtes mon filleul se qui expliquera que vous passer beaucoup de temps avec moi. Je vois a votre uniforme que vous êtes a Gryffondor, je vais faire installé un lit supplémentaire dans le dortoir des 7° année immédiatement et je vous présenterait au élèves ce soir, quand ils seront tous installé pour le banquet de bienvenu._

__ Merci professeur, mais comment est ce que je vais m'appeler pour les élèves, tout le monde sait que James Potter est fils unique._

__ Vous garderez votre prénom, pour le nom vous n'avez pas d'idée?_

__ Ma meilleur amie est une fille de moldus il n'y a donc aucun sorcier qui le porte je pourrait le prendre?_

__ Très bien, quel est ce nom?_

__ Granger, professeur._

__ Très bien, je vous inscrit tout de suite sous la nom de Harry Granger! _S'exclama le directeur de l'école.

__ Merci professeur, il faut que je commande mes livres de cours et l'uniforme de Poudlard également, j'ai de l'argent pour pouvoir m'acheter tout ce dont j'ai besoin._

__ Vous pouvez aller a pré au lard pour faire vos achats, voici la liste de tout se dont vous aurez besoin et votre emploi du temps._

__ Merci professeur. Je vais aller a pré au lard tout de suite._

Harry prit la liste que lui tendait Dumbledor et quitta le château pour aller a pré au lard ou il passa la journée a faire ses achats pour l'année scolaire. Ensuite il rentra au château ou les élèves ne devait tarder a arrivaient. Ils alla déposer ses affaire dans sa chambre et se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledor habillé de son nouvel uniforme au couleur de Gryffondor, pour lui dire qu'il était bien revenu avec toute les affaires noté sur la liste.

_ _Très bien mon garçon, les élèves commence a arriver je vais vous conduire dans l'antichambre qui donne sur la grande salle vous m'y attendrait afin que je vous présente aux élèves a la fin de la répartition._

__ Bien professeur je vous suit._

Harry suivit Dumbledor jusque dans l'antichambre et attendit là que son directeur l'appel. Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle la répartition venait de se terminer et Dumbledor se leva en demanda le silence.

_ _Chers élèves je vous souhaite a tous et a toutes la bienvenu a Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Avant de commencer a manger j'aimerais vous présenter un nouvel élève qui arrive de l'académie __de Salem en Amérique, Harry Granger qui est venu passer sa dernière année d'étude a Poudlard a __ma demande, ses parents ayant disparut et étant moi même sont parrain il est normal qu'il vienne finir ses études ici, bien sur il connaît parfaitement le château puisqu'il y est venu très souvent en vacances pour me rendre visite. Le choixpeau l'a réparti a Gryffondor j'espère que vous lui ferait un bon accueil, Harry mon garçon tu veut bien venir?_

Harry entra dans la grande salle sous les applaudissements de toute la salle, il rejoignit la table des Gryffondor et s'installa a côté des Maraudeurs qui lui avait fait signe de venir s'asseoir prés d'eux.

_ _Salut Harry, moi je suis James Potter, luis c'est Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Lily Evans. _Se présenta son père.

__ Sa va vous paraître bizarre mais je sais déjà qui vous êtes. Je doit vous parler a la fin du repas._

__ Ok. _Répondit James surprit.

Ils mangèrent leur repas de bon appétit et quand Dumbledor leur souhaita une bonne nuit ils accompagnèrent les 1° année de Gryffondor a leur tour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Harry alla dans le dortoir des 7° année ou personne n'était encore monter suivi des Maraudeur et de Lily il s'assit sur sont lit et dit aux autres de s'installer car il avait beaucoup de choses a leur dire.

_ _Alors voilà, je ne m'appel pas Harry Granger mais Harry Potter et je suis né le 31 juillet 1980 a godric's hollow, je suis le fils de James et Lily.._

__ Quoi?! c'est quoi cette histoire de fou! _s'exclama James.

_ _C'est la vérité je suis venu du futur pour changer des choses, comme la mort de certaine personnes que j'aurais voulu connaître, ou le destin d'autres que j'ai connut._

__ Alors tu connaît le futur? Le notre tu peut nous le dire? _Demanda Peter.

Harry le foudroya du regard et répondit:

__ Bien sur mais je vous demande de rester calme quoique je puisse dire je suis ici pour tout changer alors sa n'arrivera pas! Lily et James vous avez du vous cacher sous le sort de Fidélitas pour être en sécurité, Sirius aurait dut être le gardien du secret mais vous avez choisit Peter au dernier moment. Peter vous a trahit et donner a Voldemort qui vous a tuer quand j'avais 1 ans, comme personne n'était au courant qu'il y avait eu un changement Sirius a été accuser d'être un Mangemort et a été envoyer a Azkaban ou il a passer 12 ans avant de s'enfuir. Pendant ma 3° année cette année là Remus était notre prof de DCFM. L'ordre du Phénix a cacher Sirius car j'ai dit que j'avais vu Peter pendant cette année là. Remus c'est marier avec Nymphadora Tonks et ils ont eu un petit garçon Teddy, qui est né pendant ma 7° année, mais a la fin de cette année il y eu la bataille décisive avec Voldemort, et vous êtes tous mort, j'ai réussit a tuer Voldemort mais je n'ai pas réussit a sauver mes amis et ceux de mes parents. C'est pour ça que je suis venu dans le passer Dumbledor m'a demander de revenir au début de l'année 1978 pour empêcher vos mort, les trahison, et pour empêcher un certain élève de devenir un Mangemort._

__ Quel élève?_

__ Séverus Rogue._

__ Quoi?_

__ Dans le futur il est devenu un Mangemort, mais on peut encore l'en empêcher, c'est aussi un peu grâce a lui que je suis encore en vie. Il m'a toujours détester a cause de vous mais on peut encore le changer, si Lily accepte de lui reparler, je pourrait entrer en contacte avec lui et lui donner quelque chose. Si j'arrive a lui donner ça il ne deviendra jamais un Mangemort, mais pour ça il faut que les Maraudeurs arrête de s'en prendre a lui._

__ Quoi! arrêter de s'en prendre a Servilus! et puis quoi encore! _S'écria Sirius.

__ Sirius tu a beau être mon parrain mais parfois je me demande se que tu a dans la tête, tu ne sais pas se que j'ai vécu toute ces année avec Séverus comme prof de Potions! Et tous ça a cause des Maraudeurs, parce que je lui rappeler trop mon père il ne pouvait pas me voir il s'est acharné sur moi pendant 7 ans de ma vie, en plus jusqu'à ce que j'aille a Poudlard j'étais maltraiter par mon cousin et traiter pire qu'un elfe de maison par mon oncle et ma tante qui déteste les sorciers! Alors imaginer ce que j'ai put ressentir quand j'ai sut que mon père et mon parrain avait fait sa a mon prof pendant toute sa scolarité ici!_

Les Maraudeurs baissèrent la tête ne sachant pas quoi dire pour répondre à ce que venait de leur dire Harry. Mais Lily prit la parole:

__ Harry a raison, dés demain j'irais voir Séverus et j'accepterais ses excuses. Et je veut que vous arrêtiez de l'embêter a longueur de journée! Harry je suis contente de te connaître, je ne pensait pas que j'aurais un fils comme toi un jour. Bon je vais me coucher on a cour demain, bonne nuit les garçons. _Dit elle avant d'embrasser James et de faire la bise aux autre garçons. Après le départ de Lily les garçons discutèrent encore un peu puis ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain matin ils descendirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner ils reçurent leur emploi du temps. Ils eurent Potion avec les Serpentard en première heure. Slughorn invita Harry a une soirée du club de Slug ou il accepta de se rendre, Lily était allé vers Séverus sous les regard de toutes la classe surprise.

__ Salut Séverus, est ce que je peut m'asseoir a côté de toi? _Lui demanda-elle.

Séverus surpris la regarda avant d'acquiescer, Lily s'assit et lui dit:

__ J'accepte tes excuses Séverus, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on redeviennent amis tout les deux._

__ C'est vrai Lily? C'est pas une des blagues idiotes de tes amis les maraudeurs?_

__ Non Sev' tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas la façon dont ils te traite._

__ Sa ne t'empêche pas de sortir avec l'un d'entre eux._

__ Je sais._

A la fin du cour James s'approcha de Lily et Séverus et leur dit:

__ Lily on se rejoins dans notre salle commune tout a l'heure, Séverus.. je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne te promet rien pour Sirius mais j'essaierai de le retenir._

__ Sa aussi vous allez me faire croire que c'est pas une blague! Que Lily revienne me parler d'accord, mais que toi tu t'excuse non! Sa je peut pas le croire!_

__ Bonjour Séverus, c'est moi qui est convaincu James de s'excuser, je sais que c'est difficile a croire après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir mais ce n'est pas une blague si s'en est une tu peut me croire il aura affaire a moi. C'est moi qui te le dit. _Le coupa Harry.

__ Et t'est qui toi?_

__ Moi je suis le filleul du professeur Dumbledor. Est je voudrait bien être ton ami moi aussi. Vous savez quoi on se retrouve dans une heure dans la salle sur demande. Il faut qu'on discute._

Une heure plus tard les Maraudeurs sauf Peter ainsi que Lily et Séverus attendaient Harry devant la salle sur demande celui ci arriva et les fient entrer. La salle sur demande avait fait apparaître des canapé et des fauteuil pour tout les monde et ils s'installèrent.

__ Ou est Peter?_ Demanda Harry.

__ On sait pas, et on veut pas le savoir, on veut plus le voir. _S'exclama Sirius.

__ C'est pas une bonne idée de le laisser tombé, je vous ait dit que se qui sait passer dans mon futur ne se passera pas ici._

Séverus regarda Harry et demanda:

__ C'est quoi cette histoire?_

__ Attend tu va comprendre._

Harry raconta toute la vérité a Séverus, il lui parla également du flacon contenant les souvenir de sont lui futur.

_ _Des souvenirs? Pourquoi?_

__ Parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu fasse les même bêtise que lui. Je vais mettre ces souvenirs dans une pensine si tu veut les regarder._

__ D'accord, vas y._

Harry versa le contenu du flacon dans une pensine que la salle sur demande avait fait apparaître a sa demande et Séverus y plongea sa tête. Il y resta un bon moment et en ressorti chamboulé, les larmes aux yeux.

_ _C'est vraiment comme ça que sa va se passer? Je vais vraiment la condamné en racontant cette prophétie à tu-sais-qui? Et cette vie, c'est vraiment la mienne? Être espion pour l'ordre et risqué ma vie tout le temps c'est pas ça que je veut!_

__ Je sais Séverus, tout ce que tu veut c'est être puissant, pour ne plus souffrir comme tu à souffert jusqu'à maintenant, et Voldemort ne t'apportera rien de tout ça._

__ Je devait prendre la marque dans quelque temps, je ne le ferait pas. Je resterais ici et je me battrai a vos côté pour changer le futur._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5:**

Après ses révélations Séverus passa tout son temps libre avec Lily, Harry, Remus et James. Même Sirius dut admettre que Séverus était sympa Peter lui traîner avec les Serpentards Mucilber, Malefoy, Régulus Black et les autres futur Mangemorts. Les Maraudeurs avait perdu un de leur membre mais en avait gagner deux nouveaux. En cour de potion Séverus aider Harry et Remus et Lily elle aidé Sirius et James. Si bien qu'il finirent tous par avoir des notes a peu prés correcte.

Pendant l'année Harry aller souvent dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledor pour trouver et détruire les Horcruxes. Si bien qu'avant les examens de fin année il ne rester plus que Nagini a tuer. C'est ce dont parler Harry et Dumbledor un soir dans le bureau de ce dernier.

__ La fin de l'année arrive et il reste un Horcruxe a détruire. Le problème c'est qu'il faudrait être en combat contre Voldemort et qu'il est Nagini avec lui. Mais comment savoir ou le trouver?_

__ L'ordre du Phénix le recherche activement, mais se n'est pas facile. Toutes ces attaques ne sont pas mener par Voldemort en personne et il est difficile de savoir ou il serra. On ne peut pas risquer ta vie a chaque fois. Tu n'est même pas Auror. Donc on ne peut pas expliquer ta venu sur les lieu des attaques._

__ Alors je deviendrai Auror. Et ensuite je le tuerai. Je l'ai déjà fait, je peut recommencer!_

__ Très bien. Je te recommanderai au département des Aurors ainsi que messieurs Potter, Black, Rogue et Lupin, et Miss Evans._

__ Merci professeur, maintenant je doit vous laisser, j'ai mon examen écrit de potion demain matin et je ne voudrait pas le rater même si dans le futur j'ai eu tout mes ASPICs je doute que les Aurors m'accepte si je leur dit._

__ Bien sur, bonne nuit mon garçon._

Harry quitta le bureau du directeur et rejoignit sa tour ou il ne tarda pas à plonger sous les couvertures et s'endormir. Quelque jours plus tard à la fin des examens les élèves profitais des premiers beau jours de l'été pour se reposer au bord du lac et discuter.

_ _On en a jamais parler mais vous voulez faire quoi en sortant de Poudlard? _Demanda Séverus _Parce que moi je voudrai être Auror._

__ Moi aussi. _S'exclamèrent tout les autre en même temps, se qui les fient partir dans un fous rire.

_ _Dite je vous l'ai pas encore dit mais mes parent m'ont demander si je voulais inviter mes amis chez moi pendant les vacances, sa vous dit? _Demanda James.

_ _Moi de toute façon je vit chez toi alors c'est oui. _Répondit Sirius.

__ Il faut que je demande a mes parents, il faut qu'il soient d'accord. _Répondit Lily

_ _Tu est majeur pourtant._

__ Oui dans le monde des sorcier, mais dans le monde des moldus les personnes sont majeur a 18 ans._

__ Moi mon père s'en fiche complètement il m'a clairement fait savoir a la mort de ma mère qu'il ne voulais plus jamais me voir. _Leur apprit Séverus

__ Et vous Harry? Remus?_

__ Moi, j'ai nul part ou aller a part Poudlard. Alors c'est d'accord._ Lui dit Harry

__ D'accord, on fait comme d'habitude? On vient directement en descendant du train? _Demanda Remus.

__ Bien sur!_

__ J'envoie tout de suite un hibou a mes parents pour leur demander. _Annonça Lily.

Et elle sortit une plume et un parchemin de son sac et commença a écrire une lettre pour ses parents. Les dernières semaines a Poudlard se passèrent bien jusqu'à ce qu'un jour McGonagall vint chercher Lily, Harry et les Maraudeurs pour les conduire dans le bureau de Dumbledor.

Ils étaient en cours de potion quand ont toqua a la porte:

__ Entrez. _Dit Slughorn.

_ _Bonjours professeur, puis je vous emprunter quelques élèves?_

__ Bien sur._

__ Bien, Miss Evans, Ms. Potter, Granger, Black et Lupin, suivaient moi s'il vous plaît le professeur Dumbledor souhaiterait vous voir._

Les cinq Gryffondors suivirent leur directrice de maison qui les conduisit dans le bureau du directeur, celui ci avait un regard grave comme si il avait une mauvaise nouvelles à annonçait, il les regarda tous chacun leur tour et prit la parole:

_ _Ce que j'ai a vous dire concerne en fait Miss Evans, mais comme vous êtes tous ses amis j'ai pensé que sa pourrait l'aidé que vous soyaient à ses côté._

__ Que se passe-t-il professeur? _Demanda la jeune fille.

__ Voldemort à découvert la destructions de ses Horcruxes et pour calmé sa rage il s'est vengé en décimant tout un quartier de Moldus, celui ou vos parents habitaient._

__ Quoi? Mes parents sont mort?_ Dit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

__ Je suis désolé Miss Evans._

__ NON! Non, c'est pas possible! Il doit bien y avoir des survivants? Non?_

__ Les Mangemorts n'ont épargné personnes, même les enfants ont été tué._

Lily éclata en sanglots et quitta précipitamment le bureau du directeur suivit de prés par James qui pleuré lui aussi. Sirius et Remus quittèrent le bureau eux aussi et alors qu'Harry allait les suivre Dumbledor le reteins et lui dit:

_ _Il a changer le futur maintenant, quel est ton plan Harry?_

__ Le futur à été changer le jour ou Lily a accepter les excuses de Séverus, professeur, quand a mon plan pour l'instant je n'en ait pas._

Et il quitta le bureau sous le regard de son professeur. Ils rattrapa ses amis qui essayait de consolé une Lily en larmes.

_ _Pourquoi tu n'a rien dit! On aurait put les sauver!_

__ Je suis désolé Lily, dans mon passé tes parents sont encore en vie. J'ai changer le future en venant ici, et c'est toi qui a fait le premier pas vers se changement en acceptant les excuses de Séverus_

__ Alors tu ne savait rien? Comment allons nous faire maintenant, tu ne connaît plus rien du futur?_

__ Il va falloir faire comme si je ne savait rien. Comme si je ne venais pas du futur. Je vais devenir Auror comme vous et je tuerais Voldemort et ensuite je retournerait dans mon temps._

Harry s'approcha de Lily et la prit dans ses bras.

__ Je suis désolé maman. Vraiment désolé. _Lui chuchota-t-il a l'oreille.

__ Je sais Harry._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6:**

Le lendemain matin tout le monde quittait Poudlard et prenait le train pour Londres. A leur arriver a la gare de King Cross les parents de James les accueillirent.

__ Bonjour les enfants, vous n'avez rien oublier?_

__ Bonjour papa! Non ne t'inquiète pas on a tout._

__ Et si tu nous présenter a tes amis?_

__ Euh il vaudrais mieux être dans un endroit plus tranquille pour le faire._

__ Pourquoi?_

__ Et bien c'est assez compliquer..._

__ M. Potter je croit que ceci vous suffira, je m'appelle Harry James Potter._

__ Quoi?! Allons chez nous, vous nous expliqueraient._

Ils se dirigèrent vers un coin tranquille du quai et transplannèrent au manoir Potter. Arriver là les garçons et Lily prirent chacun une chambre ou ils rangèrent leurs affaires avant de se rendre dans le salon des Potter ou les parents de James les attendaient.

__ Bien James pourrait tu nous expliquer qui est ce jeune homme? _Demanda le père du jeune homme.

_ _Je crois que je ferait mieux de le faire. _Intervint Harry.

James acquiesça et tout le monde s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et les fauteuils du salon.

_ _Bien, comme je vous l'ait dit a la gare je m'appel Harry James Potter, je vient du futurs et je suis votre petit fils._

__ C'est une blague?_

__ Non papa, Harry est bien notre fil a Lily et a moi. Il est venu pour empêcher notre mort._

__ Votre mort?_

__ Mes parents sont mort alors que je n'avait qu'un ans, ils ont été tuer par Voldemort. Sirius, Rémus et Severus sont mort au début de l'année 2000 pendant la bataille de Poudlard ou j'ai réussit a tuée Voldemort. J'ai refait ma septième année ici pour pouvoir m'approcher plus facilement des élèves et empêcher certaine choses d'arrivées._

__ Tu a refait ta septième année ?_

__ Oui, j'aurais 19 ans fin juillet. Dans le futur je remplacer le professeur de DCFM qui est mort pour pas que le ministère nous envoie quelqu'un dans le genre de Dolorès Ombrage._

__ Harry, pourrait tu venir dans mon bureau pour me raconter tout ça. Pendant ce temps les autres peuvent faire ce qu'il veulent._

__ Bien sur M. Potter._

Harry suivit donc sont futur grand-père dans son bureau, il y resta pendant plusieurs heures ou il lui raconta toute son histoire. Quand ils en ressortirent le repas été près et tout le monde les attendaient pour manger.

_ _J'ai discuter avec Harry, il va vivre ici avec Sirius et Lily si elle en a envie. Severus tu peut rester aussi, cela jusqu'à ce que vous ayez trouver un travail, j'ai reçut vos demande pour devenir Aurors, ainsi qu'une lettre du professeur Dumbledor qui me dit que vous êtes tous de très bons élèves. Dans trois semaines vous viendrait au ministère avec moi je vous inscrirez sur la liste des élèves pour l'an prochains._

__ Merci papa!_

__ Merci Monsieur! _S'exclamèrent tout le petit groupe d'amis


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Une semaine après le début de vacances Lily se rendit a l'enterrement de ses parents et ces amis l'accompagnèrent. Il y avait sa grand mère maternelle, et des amis. A la sortie du cimetière la grand-mère de Lily regarda Harry, Sirius, Severus et Remus et s'exclama:

__ Vous pouvez partir maintenant! _

_ _Se sont mes amis, grand-mère! Ils reste avec moi puisque je rentre avec eux après!_

__ Alors là tu rêve ma fille! Tu va oublier tes ''amis'' et venir habiter chez moi. Je vais vite te faire oublier toute ces histoire de magie et de sorcellerie!_

__ Grand-mère je suis majeur. Tu n'a aucun droit sur moi._

__ Tu a dix-sept ans, donc tu doit m'obéir._

__ Excuser moi madame, mais dans le monde magique Lily est majeur puisque la majorité y ait a dix-sept ans. Et si vous emmener Lily contre son grès je pense que le père de James qui est le chef des Aurors qui sont nos policiers, ainsi que le ministère de la magie se chargerait de la récupérer. _Intervint Harry.

__ Quoi? Qui êtes vous pour me parler sur ce ton?!_

__ Moi? Un ami de Lily, et contrairement aux autre ici présent je ne suis peut être pas majeur, mais je n'ai pas la trace, je pourrait très bien vous lancer un petit sort juste histoire de vous vous prouver que nous ne sommes pas fous et que la magie existe._

La grand-mère de Lily blêmit dit au revoir a sa petite fille et partie sans rien dire.

_ _Harry! tu est fou?!_

__ Vous croyez vraiment que je lui aurait jeter un sort? Et puis je ne peut pas puisque le père de James m'a mit la trace quand il a apprit que j'avais pas encore dix-sept ans. Je suis pas fous._

__ Merci Harry. Je n'aurait pas supporter d'aller vivre chez elle. Elle est pire que l'était Pétunia. C'est a cause d'elle que m'a sœur me traiter de monstre._

__ Bon on rentre ? _ Demanda James.

_ _Oui on rentre._

Il rentrèrent chez les Potter, deux semaines plus tard ils se rendirent tous ensemble au ministère de la magie pour se faire inscrire a la formation d'Auror. Et au début du mois de septembre la formation qui devait durer trois ans commença. Ils faisait également tous parti de l'ordre du phénix et Harry ce rendait sur toute les attaques de Mangemorts pour pouvoir tuer Nagini et Voldemort au cas ou ils se montrerait.

Leur première année de formation James demanda Lily en mariage il se marièrent en été avec tout leurs amis ainsi que les membres de l'ordre du phénix.

Pendant ce temps Voldemort s'attaquait de plus en plus au monde Moldu et les Oubliators été déborder de travail. Au ministère on ne savait plus qui été digne de confiance au nom, avec tout les espions. Bien sur Harry avait donner les noms de ce qu'il connaissait à Dumbledor mais il en rester, il y avait également ceux qui été sous imperium et ceux qui sans être Mangemorts renseigné le mage noir de leur plein grès.

Puis un jour pendant une bataille ou Harry s'était rendu celui-ci aperçut Nagini, il attira le serpent vers un endroit isoler et lui trancha la tête, aussitôt Voldemort apparut devant lui.

_ _Tien, bonjour Tom. _Lui dit Harry.

__ Qui est tu?_

__ Moi, je suis celui a qui tu a tuer les parents alors que je n'avait qu'un, ainsi que tout mes amis pendant ma septième année a Poudlard! Oh je suis bête, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas encore tuer mes parents, puisque je suis venue du future pour t'en empêcher. Tu sais Tom, je t'ai tuer, la bas, dans mon temps, tu n'est plus qu'un tas de poussière!_

__ Ha ha ha ha ha c'est tous ce que vous avez trouver pour me faire peur, un gamin qui prétend venir du future?!_

__ Si je ne vient pas du future comment aurais-je sut pour tes Horcruxes? Comment Dumbledor aurait-il put savoir ou les trouver et comment les détruire? Voit tu je suis aller dans la chambre des secret et j'ai tuer le Basilic, et c'est grâce a ces crocs que nous les avons tous détruis._

__ NON! _ S'écria Voldemort en levant sa baguette et en lançant un sortilège de mort sur Harry qui l'évita.

Le combat entre Harry et Voldemort duras longtemps, mais la fin fut la même que dans le passé. Sauf que cette fois ci ce ne fut pas la baguette de Voldemort qui se retourna contre lui mais son sort de mort qui fut renvoyer sur grâce au PROTEGO de Harry et Voldemort tomba en poussière.

Les Mangemorts cessèrent toutes attaques, certain arrivèrent à s'enfuir, mais les autre furent attraper et envoyer a Azkaban.

Le lendemain de cette bataille Dumbledor demanda a Harry de venir à Poudlard :

__ Harry je t'ai demander de venir car tu accompli ce pourquoi tu est venu, tu a sauver tes parents et tuer Voldemort._

__ Professeur, vous voulez que je retourne dans mon temps c'est ça?_

__ Harry, je n'est pas dit ça, c'est une possibilité bien sur, mais tu devras tout oublier, ta vie passé, tes amis. Tout._

__ J'ai besoin de réfléchir._

__ Très bien, prévient moi quand ta décision seras prise. Sache que si tu décide de rester tu devras continuer a cacher ta véritable identité au monde. Tu ne seras plus jamais Harry Potter._

__ Je sais professeur. Merci._


	8. Chapter 8

**Épilogue**

**Point de vue de Harry Potter du futur:**

Je ne suis jamais retourner dans mon temps, j'ai préférer rester , je ne voulait pas oublier ce que j'avais vécu. Je dissimule mon vrai visage sous un sortilège depuis dix-sept ans, que j'enlève seulement quand je suis seul avec ceux qui savent qui je suis.

Toutes ces années je me suis vu grandir de loin, j'ai finalement garder le nom de Harry Granger et je suis toujours un bon Auror, aujourd'hui je suis sur le quai 9 ¾ ou Harry Potter va prendre le train pour Poudlard pour la dernière fois en compagnie de ses deux sœur et de son frère, Susan qui entre en 6° année et Cassandra et Jonathan les jumeaux qui eux entre en 1° année. Sirius est là aussi avec ces deux fille Alexanne et Amandine qui entre en 7° et 4° année, Severus n'est pas là il est déjà a Poudlard, c'est femme Laura qui conduit son fils Tobias qui entre en 3° année, a eux six et bientôt huit ils on former les nouveaux maraudeurs surtout qu'a part Alexanne qui est à Serdaigle ils sont tous à Gryffondor mais bon eux ils ne s'en prennent pas aux autres comme leur pères. Remus lui est toujours célibataire mais il commence a se rapprocher d'une certaine métamorphomage et Teddy ne devrait pas tarder a montrer le bout de son nez, surtout que j'ai accepter de dire a Remus que son fils n'avez de problème de fourrure dans mon futur.

Ma venu dans le passé auras changer beaucoup de chose, mais le plus important c'est que le moi que j'ai vu grandir à eu la vie que j'aurais voulu avoir, des parents aimant et des frères et sœurs.

Une choses qui n'a pas changer Harry est devenu amis avec Hermione et Ron qui ont rejoins les nouveaux maraudeurs même si Hermione n'est pas toujours d'accord pour faire des blagues.

Je suis rester amis avec James, Lily, Remus, Sirius et Severus. Et je suis même le parrain de Jonathan.

**Fin du point de vue de Harry Granger.**

_ _Pas de bêtise cette année Harry, tu passe tes ASPICs alors écoute un peu Hermione quand elle te dit de travailler! Ce n'est pas parce que tu est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch que tu doit négliger tes cours! _Dit Lily a sont fils.

__ Oui, oui maman t'inquiète pas._

_ _Et surveille ton frères et tes sœurs!_

__ Maman ils sont assez grand pour ce surveillé tout seul!_

__ Lily? Ne t'inquiète pas ton fils a bien compris qu'il ne devait pas rater ces ASPICs, et puis tel que je le connaît il compter déjà surveiller ses sœurs et mon filleul. N'est ce pas Harry. _Interrompit Harry Granger en regardant Harry Potter.

__ Bien sur, Harry._

__ Aller maintenant monter dans le train sinon vous allez le rater._

Tous les huit ils montèrent dans le Poudlard expresse qui partie quelque minutes plus tard en les emportant vers l'école de magie.

_ _Et voilà les derniers sont à Poudlard._

__ Oui, ça vous dit d'aller boire une bièraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur, c'est moi qui vous invite. _Demanda Harry.

_ _Ok, on te suit._

Ils transplannèrent tous a l'arrière du Chaudron Baveur ou ils discutèrent tout en buvant,puis ils se séparèrent. Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner Lily reçut une lettre de sont fils Harry.

_Coucou maman,_

_Je t'écrit juste pour te dire que Cassandra est à Serdaigle et Jonathan a Gryffondor, t'inquiète pas je m'occuperait quand même de Cassy. _

_Tu as un gros bisous de tous le monde ici, je t'aime._

_P.S.:Si je ne revient c'est que Ron ou un de ces frère m'auras tuer, je sort avec Ginny._

_Harry._

Lily rigola et passa la lettre a son mari heureuse que ça aussi n'est pas changer avec la venue du future de son fils.

**FIN**


End file.
